unique_wavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Comedy
Comedy was the right hand man and main enforcer of drug lord Weed. Personality As a clever and cut-throat enemy, Comedy is quite hot-tempered, cruel and treacherous. Although a criminal to the core, he swears utmost loyalty to Weed, as the drug lord rescued him from jail and gave him a purpose and protection. He's shown to be a very cunning and manipulative crime boss in his own right, preying on social outcasts as a method of recruitment to distribute and addict victims to Saturday's Light. Since he adopted the metallic face mask, he's often been addressed informally as "Smiley" but usually has very violent reactions when people address him with that nickname. History Early Life Jerry "C.K" Macintyre is a convicted murderer, having four confirmed kills and being admitted to a maximum security prison. There he was met by the Weed who offered him protection and a job were he "got to crack skulls every day". Being smuggled out of the jail, he became Weed's enforcer and was paired up with fellow criminal Tragedy. Planting Seeds for the Weed With Tragedy, the two enforcers began supplying the criminal underworld with Saturday's Light, becoming a feared man around the city. As he was supplying drugs to Junkie, a man in a hoodie appeared behind him and took him by surprise. As the two began to fight, Comedy drew a knife and managed to stab his attacker. Surprisingly, the man managed to shake off the cut, with Comedy watching in shock as the injury healed itself. The attacker punched Comedy in the face, knocking out the criminal. Later, Comedy reports the attack back to Weed, who dispatches Comedy with Tragedy to find and kill the vigilante. While they were walking together, Tragedy asked him why is he working for Weed, but does so by using a respectful tone and by actually calling him Jerry instead of Smiley. Surprised by that respectful gesture, he opens up to him, and tells Tragedy that he was in jail, but Weed let him out, claiming that his skills were very useful. Comedy tells Tragedy that he is not in debt, but simply likes a job where he can crack some skulls, which Tragedy relates to. Death Failed Ambush Melodrama took Comedy and Tragedy to the Shakespearian Theatre for the Higher Class to lay a trap for the vigilante who was attacking the drug trade. As the vigilante arrived, the three goons opened fire and brutally wounded the vigilante in the first volley of fire. With the vigilante managing to evade the second volley, the criminals engaged in a game of cat and mouse, with Comedy muttering the song 'Run, Rabbit, Run!' as he stalked the young hero. Hearing gunshots from Tragedy's location, Comedy hurried over to his partner's location, finding Tragedy standing over the crumpled vigilante who was trying to crawl away. Comedy questioned why the hero was still alive, with Tragedy replying that he had run out of bullets. Traitor Comedy began gloating over the vigilante's defeat, claiming that he wasn't so tough, Melodrama urged his pupil to get on with the execution. The two criminals were unaware however, that Tragedy was Saturlight's mole in the Weed's inner circle, and Tragedy had lied about running out of bullets. Tragedy opened fire on his partners, shooting Melodrama in the head, while Comedy was able to dodge the bullet, only being shot in the shoulder, and charged Tragedy, shooting the turncoat several times in the stomach, before being shot in the head, finally killing him. Smiling in the face of Death The wounds Comedy inflicted on Tragedy were fatal, and his ex-partner died soon after him. Comedy's existence would eventually gather interest by several media outlets when his identity was eventually conformed through a social media leak organised by cyberterrorist Static, with several investigations being held questioning his release despite being sentenced to life imprisonment. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Comedy is very skilled in fighting, specialising in numerous martial arts. *'Expert Knife Fighter:' Comedy is proficient in knife fighting. He is an expert with his switchblades, able to kill several people with his techniques. *'Marksman:' Comedy is well trained in the use of firearms, able to wound and kill his enemies with several accurate shots from his pistols. Trivia * Comedy's real name, Jerry Macintyre is an amalgamation of two famous comedians names: Jerry Seinfeld and Michael Macintyre Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Tragedy